In the field of nuclear-radiation detection, a pulse-shape discrimination (PSD) technique can be utilized with scintillators to distinguish reactions to different kinds of radiations. Owing to the phenomenon of ionization quenching, high-dE/dx particles (e.g., particles that have short ranges) create a different temporal signature compared to a signature of low-dE/dx particles (e.g., particles that have long ranges). Thus, PSD can be used to discriminate between neutrons that have interacted in a scintillator (e.g., which dislodge protons that are stopped in a short range) and gamma rays that have interacted in the scintillator (e.g., which produce fast electrons having a longer range than particles formed by the neutron/proton interaction.) To differentiate events using PSD, fast (and thus expensive) electronics are required to follow the associated fast (e.g., of a nanosecond-timescale) scintillator waveforms.